Así es como se hace, Potter
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: De cómo hubiera sido interesante que Harry descubriera la forma de abrir la snitch... Snarry,slash. Dedicado a Araleh Snape que escribe en SH, y DEBEN leerla, si no lo has hecho me temo que tu vida no ha valido la pena n.nU. Espero te guste *-*


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter fue creado por Rowling quien en su magnanimidad decidió dejar a los de la Warner participar haciendo las peliculas... por falta de unos cuantos millones no pude ser parte de nada de eso , así que solo me puedo conformar con escribir cosillas sin ánimos de lucro, so, abogados alejense, nada de demandas, seamos amigos, si?

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing: **SS/HP

**Sumary:** De cómo hubiera sido interesante que Harry descubriera la forma de abrir la snitch… Dedicado a Araleh Snape que escribe en SH, y DEBEN leerla, si no lo has hecho me temo que tu vida no ha valido la pena

**Notas:** Estoy en una etapa que me ciclo con las palabras, puedo repetir la misma como cinco veces… y también me ciclo con las ideas, puedo reacomodar la misma muchas veces. Imagino que es como las series de los pintores, lo mismo una y otra vez, solo que un punto más o uno menos …. En fin, que para mantener el equilibrio había que publicar un snarry que no tuviera "cementerio" en el título, que no queremos traumar a la querida amiga Arita, la cual es una escritora genial, una maravillosa persona, y una excelente soñadora *-* Si alguna vez se pierden por SH ella es una de esas autoras que hay que leer, hace de todo, sus historias son muy intensas y wow, siempre da un placer leerlas, así que ¡vayaaaan! ;D

**Dedicado a Araleh Snape**, cuyo verdadero nombre jamás lo sabré hahaha, pero que verdaderamente es una gran amiga *-*

Espero te agrade, hice un esfuerzo *-*… bueno, en realidad lo escribí mientras chaleabamos por FB la otra vez y lo retoqué en el trabajo hihihi, osea, has sido la mayor inspiración para que lo escriba :D. Luego lo público en tu cuenta de fics hihihi

.::** Así es como se hace, Potter** ::.

La noche había caído, en el cielo el brillo de miles de estrellas es visible aún por sobre las altas copas de los arboles, además de los animales nocturnos en su rutina es fácil observar la silueta de un adolescente sentado en la hierba quien a pesar de su pose informal en su rostro se refleja la incapacidad de dejarse llevar por el clima apacible tan típico de las noches en el bosque de Dean.

A pesar de que después del regreso de Ron sentía como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros, sabía que no podía relajarse demasiado, aún había tanto por hacer.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra, sus dedos viajando perezosamente sobre una fría y pequeña superficie irregular… un objeto que le había sido entregado a él tal y como dictaba la última voluntad del director, otro de los tantos misterios heredados por el gran Albus Dumbledore.

El sonido constante del viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles le calmaba, y es así que en noches tan solitarias como estas, con solo las estrellas como compañía, su mente divagaba en todos los acontecimientos vividos recientemente (la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes, el posterior duelo a muerte que debería realizarse…), llevándole siempre al mismo sentimiento de ver todo a través de otros ojos, tan irreal, haciéndole casi imposible de creer que él fuera en realidad "el elegido", incluso le daba risa que algo así existiera.

Más el medallón destruido que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón le recordaba que, lejos de ese apacible bosque, a kilómetros de ahí, aún había gente que contaba con el… pues de alguna ilusa manera esperaban que por obra de algún milagro los salvase de la opresión tirana que Lord Voldemort encabezaba…

Levantó la mirada, la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste descansando sobre él, eterno recordatorio de lo pequeño e insignificante que él era en comparación con el resto del universo.

Suspiró, demasiadas cosas que pensar para un chico de tan solo 17 años, aunque muchas veces se sintiera con más edad, un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven…

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, era abrumador, el futuro de tantas personas dependiendo de su capacidad para tomar las decisiones correctas…

Dio un golpe en el suelo, _no era justo_, debería haber algo que impidiera que el destino de varios descansara en las acciones de un adolescente, debería existir alguna fuerza sobrehumana que evitara se llevaran a cabo este tipo de situaciones en las que la fragilidad de la humanidad se viera probada de una manera tan insulsa.

Porque ¿Qué pasaría si el decidiera que estaba harto? Que simplemente ya no quisiera ser el chivo expiatorio, el sacrificio obediente, que decidiera dar la media vuelta y no ir directo al matadero, ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

O tal vez no tanto renunciar, si no que el mismo peso que era obligado a cargar se hiciera tan insoportable, aplastando su cuerpo, quebrando sus costillas, su ser desplomándose incapaz de contener ese aire tóxico.

Después de todo, la depresión y el suicidio como causa de muerte no eran un dato ajeno en las estadísticas de chicos de su edad, mucho menos en épocas de guerras.

El tiempo seguía pasando, el aire a su alrededor tornándose cada vez más frío y, contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar, comenzaba a antojársele más cómodo el permanecer ahí, a la intemperie, arriesgándose a una posible muerte por hipotermia, que volver al interior de la tienda de campaña junto a sus amigos, pues esa alternativa significaría enterrarse a sí mismo, ponerse su eterno disfraz de héroe, tratando de contenerles a ellos, tratando que no se derrumbaran, aunque por dentro él se estuviese desmoronando de a poco.

Tuvo que dejar de lado esos nada optimistas pensamientos ya que un resplandor luminoso comenzó a hacerse visible entre los troncos de los árboles.

Se acercaba cada vez más, y estaría a unos dos metros cuando realmente pudo distinguir que no solo era una luz plateada, si no que tenía forma de cierva.

Algo dentro de su pecho dio un brinco y sin realmente meditarlo se apresuró a alcanzar a la brillante imagen, pero aun le faltarían escasos tres pasos cuando el resplandeciente animal se alejó galopando por el bosque, no demasiado ya que cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de él se detuvo de nuevo.

Incluso juraría que le guiñó un ojo, si es que eso era posible.

¿Acaso quería que le siguiera?

Siempre supo que la curiosidad era una de sus perfectas imperfecciones, así que no se sorprendió al encontrarse en medio de la noche corriendo por el bosque con rumbo desconocido, todo por una corazonada.

Sus piernas se estaban entumiendo, los músculos le dolían, su cara estaba helada por correr contra el viento a esas horas de la noche, pero aún así mantuvo su velocidad constante, con cada segundo que pasaba intrigándose más y más. Incluso se sentía como uno de esos chiquillos jugando a las atrapadas.

Al final vio que al parecer la meta era llegar a una especie de claro el cual brindaba una imagen de fantasía, la luz de la luna derramándose sin contención alguna por todo el lugar, iluminando todo lo que hubiese en ese espacio.

Es por eso que se sorprendió al encontrar en medio de ese mar luminoso una presencia oscura, un punto negro resaltando aún más entre ese resplandor.

Se aproximó con pasos firmes, las manos cerradas en puños, su postura reflejando lo furioso que estaba.

Le reconocería en donde fuera. El profesor Snape, el traidor, al que había visto lanzar la maldición asesina en la torre de astronomía estaba ahí, libre, sin preocupaciones, cuando había muchos otras personas lejos escondidos en sus casas, sufriendo cuando no lo merecían.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente:

_¿Acaso esto era una trampa? Entonces se lo merecía por estúpido, no debió haber ido…_

_¿Porqué rayos Snape no había sacado su varita? Él no podría atacar a alguien que no está en posibilidades de defenderse, _o eso quiere creer…

_¿Era su imaginación o se le veía más delgado?, incluso se atrevería a apostar que tenía ojeras, bien, se lo merece por mortífago… _

_No se ve que nadie más este con él, entonces si no es una trampa ¿para qué rayos me mandó llamar? _Porque ahora ya se había dado cuenta que la anterior luz no podía haber sido otra cosa que el patronus de Snape.

Más no alcanzó a darle salida con palabras a todo lo anterior ya que su ex profesor se le adelantó con una pregunta

- _¿Ya sabe cómo abrir la snitch?_

- _Primero, ¿cómo sabe de la snitch?, y segundo ¿qué le importa?_ – le contestó el muchacho, todavía pensando "¿qué se creía? ¿Qué tan solo con el paso de unos cuantos meses ya podían dirigirse la palabra como si nada?"

El característico mal humor del pocionista hizo su aparición pues con el mismo tono seco que usaba en sus clases, agregó

-_ No vine a darle explicaciones y mucho menos a justificarme frente a usted._ – más pronto se detiene y masajea el puente de su nariz, ¿será que está buscando calmarse? Más bien ¿será que un Snape estaba tratando de ser paciente con un Potter? Lo cual es tan absurdo que el muchacho frente a él no sabe que esperar, por lo que con respiraciones profundas el también busca tranquilizarse.

El viento sigue soplando, jugueteando con esa cabellera de largos mechones oscuros como alas de cuervo.

"No se ve tan aterrador" piensa Harry, pues siente que bajo esa aurora azulada es que por primera vez ve a un ser humano frente a él, no a un mortífago o a un insoportable profesor, ve solo una persona como cualquier otra. Por primera vez no siente esa aura de rechazo golpeándole, e incluso, admite que no le incomoda la cercanía.

Una voz sedosa se desliza como una serpiente entre la noche, viajando a sus oídos, la misma pregunta de momentos atrás, solo que con otro tono. Uno armónico, sin desdén, tan diferente del que siempre le había escuchado que le parece delicioso.

-_ No, aún no lo sé_ – Responde.

Quiso decir que lo había intentado, que había lanzado todo el repertorio de hechizos que conocía, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que la pregunta acusadora que esperaba nunca llegó.

Sabía que con un oclumante como él era más que peligroso lo que iba a hacer, pero de nuevo, nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy prudente, así que siguió su instinto y miró directamente a esos ojos oscuros.

Todo lo que pensaba estaba mal, nunca le había conocido.

Porque esa mirada no podía pertenecer al hombre que siempre creyó que era.

Esta era una mirada que reflejaba dolor, lucha, pesar, pero que aun así denotaba una fuerza oculta, capaz de traspasar cualquier barrera, que te decía que aunque cayera él se levantaría, diez veces más fuerte, una y otra vez.

Una mirada como la que muchos le decían a él que tenía.

Lo que siguió lo sintió en cámara lenta, aunque bien pudieron ser milésimas de segundo.

Vio un brillo en sus ojos y al momento ya no veía mucho, solo sentía la tersura de unos labios contra los suyos.

Le gustaría decir que su primer impulso fue alejarlo, luchar contra la caricia, lanzar unos cuantos golpes, pero no fue así.

Su primer reacción fue estremecerse entre esos brazos, cual pajarillo asustado que ha caído del nido, que cuando alguien le recoge entre sus manos no puede más que acurrucarse tratando de disfrutar lo más que pueda de esa nueva calidez, porque el suelo es frío y el mundo aterrador…

Bien le había advertido la señora Weasley que debía cuidarse de las personas que le rodeaban, pues él era una persona muy necesitada de cariño y a la primer señal de dulzura él se entregaría aunque no fuera lo más conveniente o indicado.

Por eso es que a pesar de todo, se dejó hacer.

Dejó que esa persona tomara todo lo que quisiera de ese beso, en su interior su corazón golpeando con el tic tac de una bomba, porque así se sentía, caminando sobre la línea de peligro convirtiendo esta experiencia en lo más emocionante y aterrador que le había pasado, y tenía situaciones contra las cuales comparar.

Pero es que era insano el cómo esa persona a la que siempre creyó tan fría como un tempano de hielo pudiese lograr que su cuerpo se llenara de electricidad al proporcionarle ese tipo de caricias tan intensas.

Siempre se había mantenido alejado de él, de hecho muchas veces por la culpa del adulto, más ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, el hombre más alto tensándole como a una cuerda de violín, y el estaba más que listo para tocar las melodías que le dijera.

Las lenguas seguían serpenteando, sentía estar sumergido en medio de un volcán. Sus pulmones comenzaban a doler por la falta de aire, pero aun así en su mente se creía capaz de permanecer ahí por siempre.

Instantes eternos, y al mismo tiempo insuficientes, fue lo que duraron el uno en el otro, perdidos en ese claro lejos del mundo.

Muy a su pesar se separaron. El cerebro de Harry aún nadando en la placentera sensación de haber ido de ida y vuelta al espacio, su cuerpo ligero e ingrávido.

Solo la varonil voz de ese hombre hizo que volviera a la tierra, momentáneamente…

- _Haz lo mismo con la snitch_ -

Al tiempo que sentía la pequeña esfera metálica en su mano

- _Solo que sin la lengua _- un guiño es lo último que le dedicó antes de perderse en la negrura del bosque que les rodeaba.

Pronto la noche acabaría, la luz de la mañana le recordaría la realidad que vivía.

Pero se permitió permanecer unos minutos más en ese claro, recordando la placentera sensación que acababa de tener mientras que con un dedo acariciaba distraídamente sus propios labios, prometiéndose que haría hasta lo imposible por lograr que ambos sobrevivieran a esa guerra, solo para poder tener la oportunidad de repetir esa experiencia, volver a entregarse a ese culpable placer.

Tan distraído estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no reparó en la figura que se asomaba entre los arboles cercanos, la cual le observaba muy concentrado, casi como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Bueno, de hecho eso es lo que hacía y al tiempo sonreía, ya que él había hecho en su interior exactamente la misma promesa.

¿Fin? tururururu

.

**Notas finales:**

Aritaaaaaa, me inspiraste con tu lindo review *-*

Y cómo el snarry que tengo acá en FF es medio triste y por eso no quiero que lo leas xD, te doy a cambio este snarry, que aunque esta tristemente escrito espero te haga sonreír xD

Ahhh, ¿adivinas porqué es que Snape le dio a Harry la snitch al final? ¿Se te ocurre como es que tu amado duvalín pudo tener la oportunidad de meter su mano en los bolsillos de la chamarra de Harry y quitársela de ahí? Hihihi, y también le quitó el medallón, pero eso Harry no lo sabe juas juas juas xD … es que Snape si aprovechó el beso xD

Y pensar que en realidad el fic solo nació con dos frases "Haz lo mismo con la snitch, solo que sin la lengua" xD, lo hubiera dejado así cortito, digo yo

Bueno, ya, ahí le dejo, lo importante a rescatar de todo esto es que el fic está dedicado a Arita, y espero me lo tomes a cuenta de los múltiples regalos que le debo *-*, ya solo falta uno, digo yo hahaha xD

Comentarios, sugerencias, propuestas de matrimonio y demás, son más que bienvenidos y agradecidos, siempre alegran mi día *-* (y es época de anuales, realmente necesito que me alegren xD)… tal vez si dejan review algo bueno les pase, ya saben, cosas del karma ;D


End file.
